People are frequently injured from various hazards associated with outdoor activities and/or recreational pursuits. Many of these injuries involve injuries to the feet. Such foot injuries are particularly prevalent during water activities.
Although conventional water shoes offer some protection against puncturing and slipping, such conventional water shoes also create other problems, particularly when wet, sandy, and/or muddy. In most cases, such conventional water shoes cause more problems and discomfort than they help to eliminate. As a result, many participants of water-related activities frequently remove their footwear before engaging in such activities and/or getting their feet wet.
In addition to water shoes, individuals participating in outdoor sports and/or water-related activities commonly wear flip-flops and/or sandals for foot protection. For example, such footwear is frequently worn around pools and beaches. However, both types of footwear must be removed before getting wet; most flip-flops and sandals become so slippery if they get wet that it is difficult to walk or even stand without falling.
Thus, there is a need for a protective covering that can be quickly, efficiently and temporarily applied to a user's skin including, without limitation, the underside of a user's foot. The protective covering should provide improved traction, thermal insulation and protection against abrasion or other damage to said skin resulting from physical contact with the surrounding environment, all while reducing or eliminating limitations observed with conventional footwear.